Intentions (Good & Bad) Go Straight To Hell
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: It was going to end one way or another... but would he let what they had stay dead and buried or was it even there to begin with? (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine and werewolf-queen-022, set in late 2015)
1. Hide From The Outside World

_**20 minutes earlier…**_

" _Just admit it already, you put up those pictures of Zahra just like Leighla put up the ones of me! I never thought of you as a traitor before this, Mandy… but nowadays, you've been a completely different person and it's because you've spent more time around the Demon King and less time around me and your other friends!" Seth shouted after Amanda once again denied being responsible for posting the pictures of Zahra, the 25 year old brunette feeling horribly insulted and betrayed._

" _I'm not the one who went and posted anti-Semitic pictures online, that was her! She's a racist bitch and you're too blind to see that!" Amanda yelled, Seth standing up and slamming his hands onto the table… but Amanda didn't even flinch._

" _Bullshit! You just don't like that I cheated on my ex fiancee, that didn't give you the right to go and try to fuck up mine and Zahra's relationship! Why don't you go screw Finn and see if that'll make you feel any better, huh, little Demon Mistress?!" Seth yelled,_ _the last part as a taunt as he downed the last shot of whiskey._

" _He at least treats me better than you do… unlike Zahra, Finn doesn't lie." Amanda responded before she turned to leave._

" _You go back to him, then consider whatever's left of our friendship over! And if you leave, the next time you collapse in a violent life threatening seizure, I'll just step over you! Should've just done that the first time around, put us all out of the misery that you and Balor have caused!" Seth replied, Amanda looking back at him after she stopped… and Seth hoped that she would listen._

" _I already considered our friendship done and dead the second you accused me of getting your whore fired. And you should really have your head examined because it's you who caused all of this." Amanda responded before she turned back around and left, closing the door behind her._

 _She headed out into the hallway and to the elevator, getting into it after opening the doors… she pressed the button to close them and when they did, she leaned against the railing and closed her eyes before she breathed a relieved sigh._

 _Already, she felt much better… but she also felt drained._

' _It's over… I don't need to worry about Seth Rollins anymore.' Amanda thought before she opened her eyes._

 _The weight of the chaos caused by Seth was no longer holding her down like shackles strapped onto her legs… and she felt that it was easier to breathe now._

 _And she was going somewhere where she felt safest being…_

 **Present time…**

The door opened and Finn looked up as Amanda walked in and closed the door… he saw no bruises or blood on her but the expression on her face told him that whatever remained of hers and Seth's bond was gone, Finn walking over and pulling Amanda into his arms.

"So much for wanting to talk…" Finn responded quietly, his right hand lightly rubbing up and down Amanda's back as he nuzzled his face into her shoulder length chestnut curls.

"More like outright threatening to let me die should I ever have another seizure and that he wishes that I had died the first time it had happened. If he thinks that's gonna keep me by his side, he's fucking lost it… I hope that little slut he's shacked up with gives him a disease." Amanda explained before they let go, Finn's hands resting on hers.

"Maybe then he'll regain his senses, Darlin'." Finn responded, lightly resting his left hand on the right side of her face and his thumb lightly brushing over her cheek… Amanda leaned in closer and Finn kissed her on the top of her head, Amanda calming down more.

It wasn't long before both got ready for bed, Amanda wearing Finn's black button up long sleeve shirt after taking her makeup off and getting under the covers… she rested her head on his right shoulder as he held her and she rested her left arm on him, her eyes closing.

' _He's lost you for good now… not that he ever really had your friendship to begin with, Mandy.'_ Finn thought, kissing Amanda on the top of her head before he closed his eyes.

Morning made itself known when the sunlight fluttered through the curtains, Finn cracking his eyes open halfway… Amanda was half curled up on top of him, her right leg resting on his left one.

Her slightly messy hair hid half of her face, Finn lightly brushing it back and kissing Amanda on her forehead.

She wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon… and so he closed his eyes, his body curled into her smaller one after he carefully pulled her closer to him.

And both would stay that way until they were ready to face the world again.


	2. A Toll On The Mind

_**Three weeks ago…**_

 _'_ Of _course… where else would they go?' Alexa thought as she walked into the bar, Freaks Come Out At Night by Whodini practically assaulting her ears with how loud it was and Amanda and Finn dancing drunkenly. She hated Amanda, hated Amanda's taste in music and how Amanda, in Alexa's mind, glossed over the truth about her past._

 _The second she had seen Amanda's Facebook post and found out about Amanda's plans, she wanted to play amateur paparazzi._

 _It's Like That by Run DMC started blaring and Amanda and Finn started dancing differently, Amanda's back pressed up against Finn's torso and his right arm wrapped around her waist, her hands resting on his arms._

 _Alexa grabbed her newly bought Samsung galaxy phone and snapped a pic of the two when they were an inch away from each other's mouths and decided to send it to TMZ with the caption 'On Screen Good Girl, Off Screen Tramp!' before uploading it on Twitter with 'Demon King & Demon Mistress After Dark. #What's Going On Behind Closed Doors?'_

 _"You really shouldn't put things like that online." Alexa heard, turning and seeing Dakota._

 _"What's it to you?!" Alexa seethed._

 _"Finn and I are close and I know he and Amanda genuinely care about each other and they're not just messing around!" Dakota responded threateningly, Alexa looking and seeing Finn spinning Amanda around to face him as Personal Jesus by Depeche Mode started playing and the next dance became a little more intense as Finn and Amanda were pressed up against each other and he held her left leg up to his right one, his hand gripped under Amanda's thigh gently._

" _That look innocent to you?!" Alexa seethed._

" _They're adults. They want them time, everyone can piss off." Dakota responded, Alexa ordering a martini on the rocks as Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This) by The Eurythmics played._

 _Amanda and Finn were lost in themselves, lost in the music and enjoying it… until Amanda was hit by a flying beer bottle._

 _Amanda screamed out in shock as Finn kept his arms around her to keep her from falling and Amanda looked over her right shoulder._

 _Before she could do anything about what had just happened, her and Finn's eyes widened in shock as they saw Dakota pick Alexa up and bodyslam her through a table._

" _Time to go, crazy kids!" Dakota replied, dragging Finn and Amanda out of the nightclub and flagging a taxi down before she put them in it and closed the door… the taxi left and Dakota called Luke for a ride back to the hotel…_

 **Present time…**

Seth opened his eyes after hearing the rapid knocks at the door, pulling himself up and walking over… he rested his right hand on the handle, unlocking the door and opening it before seeing Dakota.

"Yeah, go get cleaned up first… tour bus won't be here for another hour or so but they sent me here to check on you." Dakota explained, Seth nodding before he closed the door and headed into the restroom after grabbing some clean clothes.

When Seth reemerged dressed warmly and with what else he needed packed, he saw that the hallway was empty.

' _No surprise there. Probably went to go find Sami.'_ Seth thought before he headed to the elevator… he pressed the button to open the doors, seeing Finn and Amanda.

He looked at the two, who were also dressed warmly and had sunglasses on before deciding to use the second elevator… Finn closed the doors and wrapped his right arm around Amanda's back, Amanda leaning against him.

"This all wouldn't have started if Alexa had just kept her hands off of her phone though I don't know why Seth waited three weeks to confront me. Then it spiraled into him accusing me of putting up the pics of Zahra that got her fired." Amanda responded before they got out of the elevator when it reached the lobby and Finn kissing her on her forehead after they took their sunglasses off.

"Seth was looking for satisfaction for him, trying to get you away from me. And he didn't get what he was looking for, Darlin'… I'm just relieved he didn't put his hands on you but I know what he said to you hurt because you were struggling not to cry last night." Finn replied, him and Amanda holding each other before he let go and went to go get what they needed.

Amanda heard her phone chime and looked at it, seeing a text from Roman.

' _I get that you and Seth are angry with each other but all hell broke loose last night and you two need to patch things up.'_

' _Screw patching things up, not after how he treated me! Last night was the last fucking straw!'_ Amanda thought after putting her phone back in her trench coat pocket… she didn't want anything to do with Seth right now but now it seemed like Roman was on his side and not hers.

She was angry at Seth for believing Alexa's lies, angry at Alexa for putting last night's chaos into motion and was feeling like Roman was ganging up on her as well… Amanda felt a Styrofoam cup placed into her right hand and looked up, seeing Finn with a coffee cup in his left hand with his right hand on her back as she sipped the green tea and brushed her tears away before she showed him the text from Roman.

"Doesn't even ask what happened, just goes and says to go patch things up." Amanda responded, Finn carefully pulling her into his arms before they saw Dianne and Enzo walk over.

"What happened?" Dianne asked.

"Roman upset her by texting to her that her and Seth should patch things up. Keep in mind that this is _after_ Seth had said that he should've just let Mandy die the first time the seizures happened." Finn explained, Dianne and Enzo turning furious.

When everyone was on the tour bus provided by the company, Roman glanced to the left side of it and a few rows back… he saw Amanda and Finn in a conversation that wasn't loud enough for him or anyone to hear and they were ignoring their surroundings.

"Roman?" Dean replied, Roman turning to him. "What's going on there?" He asked, gesturing towards Finn and Amanda.

"I royally fucked things up… after Seth told me what I'm sure was just his side of last night's argument, I texted Mandy to see if she'd at least attempt to patch things up so the fighting stops. But she didn't respond at all, I think she feels like I'm taking Seth's side in this." Roman explained.

"Well, we should find her later and get her side of the story… you're not the first person to jump the gun, Roman but you and I both know how she is." Dean replied.

At the arena, both walked around and found Amanda by herself… they approached her, Amanda narrowing her eyes at Roman.

"I know you're pissed but-" Roman started to say, cut off by Amanda's hand connecting with his face in a stinging slap and Roman stumbling back a bit as Dean pulled Amanda away from Roman.

"I'm gonna say it simply, you dick! You sided with a man who told me that he wished that I had died last year! So screw you, Roman!" Amanda responded angrily before she stormed off, Roman and Dean looking with each other with widened eyes.

"She's beyond pissed." Dean replied.

"Her temper rivals my wife's but the only time Galina ever got that pissed at me was during the time she was pregnant." Roman responded, Dean glancing at him.

"You don't think that Mandy's pregnant, do you? Because that outburst of anger she directed at you bordered on hormonal… now if you don't mind, I'm gonna go shake some truthful answers out of Seth." Dean replied before he left.

"It did… seem awfully strange, she normally doesn't slap people first." Roman responded quietly as he thought back to earlier and having seen Finn letting Amanda take the seat near the window so she'd be shielded and Finn holding both duffel bags after they stood up.

At the time, he just chalked it up to Finn being protective of the tiny brunette… and now he was starting to wonder if Finn and Amanda had been intimate beyond friendship recently.


	3. Fractured But Fixable?

_**August 27th 2015…**_

" _He's out in the ring again." Bram responded._

" _Thanks, Bram." Ashley replied before she headed to the nearest Tv in the backstage area._

 _It was an event being televised and put out to Tvs in every country that it could broadcast to… and so far, it had gone chaotic._

" _I've got a message for Ashley Louise Hardy." Jeff Hardy said as he stood in the middle of the ring, a microphone in his hand. "Don't you even think of a split second that you are safe. In fact you are in more danger now that I've got Matt out of the way. I'm coming for you!"_

 _Ashley smirked to herself. "So you think brother." She said to herself_ _before walking out to the ring._

" _So let me get this straight, you seriously think you are better than me?" Ashley asked before she started to laugh. "Oh man, that's a great joke, just like your face!"_

" _Oh you think you are better? Prove it then." Jeff responded before dropping his microphone to the ground before spreading his arms out._

" _Too easy." Ashley said before trying to punch Jeff in the right side of his face, Jeff grabbing her arm. Ashley tried to do the same thing but with her left fist, Jeff grabbing her arm again._

" _You can't even throw a punch without me-" Jeff yelled before being_ _cut off by Ashley headbutting him, Jeff letting go of her arms and Ashley kicked him in the side of his head._

 _Ashley then grabbed Jeff by the ankles before yanking him down and wrapping her legs around his bad leg and started to squeeze, Jeff yelling in pain._

 _Across the country at a hotel, Amanda and Finn were watching Impact… and looking at each other._

" _Are the TNA creative team smoking crack or something?" Amanda questioned._

" _Who knows… crazy fuckers." Finn_ _responded as Jeff desperately tried to drag himself over to the ropes._

 _The brawl was eventually broken up by security… carefully pulling herself up to a sitting position as some of her ribs were cracked and her back bruised from Kevin slamming a ladder into her at NXT: TakeOver: Brooklyn, Amanda grabbed her phone and dialed Ashley's number._

" _Hey." Ashley replied._

" _The hell is going on with the damn creative team, writing this?!" Amanda responded._

" _They apparently want the rivalry to keep going because the fans love it." Ashley said._

" _Crazy fools." Amanda muttered, trying to move around but Finn stopping her as she gritted her teeth together to muffle a scream._

" _I saw what happened that night… how's your back?" Ashley asked._

" _No damage to the spine. Lucky there because from_ _what the doctor in the ER said_ _about the bruise pattern, that's_ _where Kevin was aiming."_ _Amanda explained._

" _That's good to hear." Ashley said._

" _Where in the world is Matt anyway? Still at home with Reby and Maxel?" Finn questioned._

" _Dude he wouldn't even talk to me." Ashley said._

" _He better get his head out of his ass and stop acting like a child." Amanda muttered, Finn lightly tickling her and making her laugh._

" _The medication made her lose her filter on things like that." Finn responded, Ashley laughing._

" _Nah, she's always been like that. Hey, get her to rest up and let me know when y'all get back to wherever you're staying, alright?" Ashley replied._

" _Got it. Stay safe, Sis." Amanda responded before they hung up, Finn helping Amanda lie back down on her uninjured side._

 _Amanda closed her eyes, Finn observing the bruises on her back._

 _And he still couldn't get it out of his mind…_

 **Present time…**

"I went off… and hit him." Amanda responded after Finn had seen the red mark on her hand.

"I don't blame ya one bit, Darlin'. He really should've let you calm down." Finn replied, pressing a gel pack to Amanda's hand.

"I don't know what's gotten into the guys… it's similar to watching the Hardy siblings trying to kill each other." Amanda responded, Finn lightly rubbing his left hand up and down Amanda's right side.

"Ashley and Jeff are still at each other's throats?" Finn asked.

"Worse than ever. Ashley has brought out the Angel of Death and is now haunting Jeff's matches." Amanda answered.

"They need to fix things." Finn responded.

"I've tried telling them that but they won't listen to me." Amanda replied as they sat down. "Two siblings at war and two of my former Shield teammates sided against me… what a mess… where did I go wrong in trying to fix things?" She responded, Finn lightly brushing Amanda's hair out of her face… and Amanda cringing a bit as her head started to ache.

"Looks like that stress is starting to materialize into physical symptoms. Come here, Darlin'." Finn responded, carefully pulling her into his arms and pulling a blanket over them.

At the same time, Seth had an ice pack on his right eye as he heard the door open… he turned, seeing Bryan and lowered the ice pack.

"Dean must've been really pissed…" Bryan responded, Seth nodding. "But who wouldn't be after what you said, wishing that Tiny had died last year?" He replied, Seth setting the ice pack aside.

"I was drunk, alright? She and I were arguing and I wanted to try to shock some sense into her, I didn't mean it." Seth explained, Bryan rolling his eyes.

"Don't lie to me, Seth, you damn well meant to hurt her and you did! The only one who's caused the misery is you, she just found stability and closeness with him that she lost with you!" Bryan responded.

"You're right, I meant every fucking word! And you know what, she damn well meant to do what she did, completely cutting me out of her life!" Seth shouted.

The shouting and following punches caught their attention, Amanda attempting to stand up but Finn stopped her.

"Let him get the beating he has coming to him, lass." Finn responded, Amanda resting her head on his left shoulder.

When it was time for Seth's match, he saw that Amanda wasn't out there as the special guest enforcer… but the match had to start so he went through with it.

He wasn't really all that surprised that he won against Kane and grabbed the WWE World Heavyweight Championship before walking to the backstage area… and saw that Amanda had Finn's jacket on her as the two talked and held each other.

' _Fucking backstabbing slut!'_ Seth thought bitterly before he headed to the locker room.

Finn and Amanda headed out there for his match against Sheamus… and midway through, Sheamus kicked Finn in the head with more force than intended, Amanda getting up on the ring apron and yelling at Sheamus.

But Finn got back up as Amanda jumped down, Sheamus turning around… and right into a Slingblade from Finn.

Finn jumped up onto the turnbuckle and off of it, hitting Sheamus with the Coup De Grace before pinning him.

The bell rang and Finn got out and him and Amanda hugged as he spun her around for a few seconds.

' _That blows Dean's and Roman's theory out of the water.'_ Sheamus thought.

He knew if there was any truth to what he overheard earlier that Amanda wouldn't have gotten up on the ring apron.


End file.
